Calleigh, Take Me Away
by labgeekluvr
Summary: Ryan rants about his bad day, and learns how Calleigh keeps it together
1. Chapter 1Losing One of Our Own

Title: Calleigh, Take Me Away

Rating: PG

Time: After "One of Our Own"

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, all are property of CBS and CSI: Miami

Ryan Wolfe placed Officer Jessup's badge on his chest and let his hand linger a moment, saying a silent prayer and final goodbye to his colleague. Ryan had watched this young man grow from a starting patrol cop to one of Horatio's most trusted officers. Ryan withdrew his hand from Jessup's chest and pushed the mortuary drawer back into it's place. As he exited the morgue, he spotted Calleigh in the hallway.

"Hey Ryan," she said. "I saw you were spending a few minutes with Jessup in there, you okay?"

"Oh, so now you're concerned?" Ryan quipped sarcastically.

"Why are you taking that tone with me for?" Calleigh retorted.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because this has been probably one of the worst days since I got shot in the eye, and when I needed you to show concern you could have cared less." Ryan stormed back into the morgue, and Calleigh followed him.

"Ryan, if you're talking about the incident with Cooper, there were feds crawling all over the place. The last thing we needed was a fight in the middle of the lab." Calleigh explained

"And that's my fault. Cooper told them about my eye. I could lose my job..."

"Ryan...sweetie," Calleigh said softly, reaching for him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "That's not going to happen. Horatio wouldn't let that happen. You're a good CSI, you did nothing wrong. The feds have nothing on you."

"Like Horatio has any control when it comes to them," Ryan stammered, shaking his head. "And that's not the end of it."

"Natalia?" Calleigh asked.

"Natalia," Ryan replied, turning away.

"Just how close were you?"

"I didn't sleep with her, if that's what you're asking. Delko assumes a lot."

"Okay," Calleigh whispered. His back was to her now. She reached out and touched him gently, rubbing his back in a circular motion. Her touch slowly calmed him.

"How do you do it, Cal?" Ryan asked.

"How do I do what?"

"How do you stay so...together? So calm, cool, and collected?" He asked, turning towards her, putting an arm around her waist.

"People deal with their emotions in different ways Ryan. They way I deal with my emotions wouldn't work for you. "

"How do you deal with them?" Ryan asked.

"By stuffing them down inside, trying my best to put on a brave face. Works most of the time, sometimes it catches up with you though," Calleigh replied.

"Like when Detective Hagen died," Ryan said softly.

"Yeah...I almost quit. I was in the ballistics lab firing a test shot, and something dripped from the ceiling onto my wrist. It was blood. I looked up and saw that there were remnants of brain tissue still on the ceiling from when he'd shot himself."

"Calleigh..." Ryan whispered, drawing her closer to him.

"I don't remember much of what happened next. All I remember is that I was standing in front of the name board, reading my name next to firearms. And I thought, I don't belong there. So I removed my name plaque. I went home, drafted a letter of resignation. Horatio wouldn't take it, said he needed me, the team needed me," Calleigh said, fighting back tears.

"He was right. We do need you," Ryan said, looking deep into her eyes.

"You needed me today, and I wasn't there for you. I'm so sorry," Calleigh said tearfully.

"You're here now," he whispered. "You're here now. Just hold me."

Calleigh wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his soft brown hair. "You must have felt so betrayed. With the feds grilling you over and over again, then to find out that Cooper blabbed about your eye. Then Natalia..."

"Yeah I did. I felt really alone...and scared. I hadn't felt that scared since...since the day I got nailed in the eye. Everything I knew and trusted was falling down around my ears," Ryan whispered.

"I'm so sorry," Calleigh whispered, rocking him slowly.

"It's okay now. It's over. You found the real bad guy that stole the money. And though I know I won't be able to trust Cooper or Natalia again, that doesn't seem to matter right now," Ryan whispered, lowering his head to rest on her shoulder. "I'm here with you, and everything else just seems to disappear."

Calleigh lightly brushed Ryan's neck with her lips. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and lifted his head, his green eyes meeting hers. The world around them melted away as their lips joined in a tender kiss.


	2. Chapter 2 Large and In Charge

Calleigh, Take Me Away, chapter 2

Six weeks after Jessup's death and the FBI assault on the lab, Horation and Delko travelled to Brazil to find Antonio Riaz, the man responsible for Marisol's death. Horatio's departure left Calleigh in charge of the lab, which thrilled Ryan to no end. As they walked down the hall together, he tried to compliment her, saying she was "large and in charge", but then regretted saying that as soon as the words came out. He tried to cover by telling her she looked beautiful, and she appreciated the save.

Ryan had asked Calleigh if during her temporary stint as lab boss she could change the fact that Natalia was now a CSI. Calleigh expressed that Natalia had worked hard and she deserved the promotion. Ryan disagreed. A call came in concerning a murder at the home of Cal and Fanny Silver, and Calleigh assigned Natalia to go along with Ryan, much to his dismay. Natalia was the last person he wanted to be working with, and he was surprised that Calleigh would stick him with her. Before they left for the crime scene, Ryan managed to catch Calleigh for a moment.

"Cal, you know that Natalia is the last person I want to be anywhere near right now," Ryan seethed.

"I know Ryan, but with Delko and Horatio gone we're short-handed. I don't have much choice here," Calleigh explained.

"Surely there's someone else she could go with..."

"Ryan, we'll discuss this later. Right now you have a crime scene to process," Calleigh said firmly.

"Sure thing...Boss," Ryan said sarcastically as he left. Calleigh sighed and leaned her head against the doorframe. She knew he was unhappy and she hated sticking him with Natalia, but professionally she had no choice.

Later, as Ryan and Tripp were interrogating Carl Silver for his wife's murder, Carl's stepson Scott approached Natalia and asked if he did it. Natalia assured Scott that Ryan and Tripp were good interrogators and that the killer would be caught. When the evidence pointed to another suspect and Carl was released, Natalia apologized to him for the inconvenience. Ryan was in the midst of reprimanding her for apologizing when they heard a gunshot–Scott had shot his stepfather, fatally wounding him. Ryan learned that Natalia had spoken to Scott, assuring him that Carl would pay for killing Fanny. Clearly she had let her emotions and her inexperience get in the way. Ryan lost all patience with her at that point, commenting that just because her husband was a loser doesn't mean that all husbands are. The comment struck Natalia to the bone. Ryan went to process Carl's body leaving Natalia alone to stew over what had just taken place.

Calleigh sat down with Natalia and worked out exactly what she had said to Scott. She explained how Natalia's comments may have been taken out of context and that the boy may try to use the conversation as the foundation for an insanity plea. However, when Calleigh interrogates the boy, his insanity defense falls apart as he's not able to keep up the act.

After Scott is taken away, Calleigh encounters Ryan in the break room, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"You'll be happy to know that Horatio and Delko are back. I'm no longer 'large and in charge'," Calleigh smiled.

"That's good, because I think I like the old Calleigh a whole lot better," Ryan said, not looking at her.

"Ryan, I explained to you already why I assigned the two of you to work together."

"C'mon, Cal. You know what she did today. She's responsible for Carl Silver's death," Ryan shouted.

"No, she isn't, Ryan. That kid was looking for an excuse to kill Carl, and he used Natalia to do it. Granted, Natalia was careless, but she doesn't have your law enforcement background. And I seem to remember you making a few mistakes early on," Calleigh retorted.

"Not like that. I know better than to let my emotions get in the way of my work," Ryan frowned.

"Oh really? Then what do you call this?" Calleigh asked. Ryan crossed his arms and turned back towards the coffeemaker, not wanting to look at Calleigh. Calleigh smiled and started to rub Ryan's back, like she had done in the morgue. Ryan instinctively wanted to shrink away from her touch, but he couldn't resist it's calming affect on him.

"Ryan, I know you and Delko both feel deeply hurt by Natalia's actions. But she really didn't betray the lab as much as you think she did. She assured me that she only gave positive information about the lab. Peter and Monica were the ones that screwed us, and they're paying for it. I think you need to cut Natalia some slack," Calleigh said softly.

"I don't think I can. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust her again.. And today was just the icing on the cake," Ryan muttered.

Calleigh wrapped her arms around Ryan's waist from behind and kissed his shoulder. He covered her hands with his, feeling the warmth of her embrace. "Give it time," she said. Ryan laughed and lowered his head. Calleigh reached up and touched his cheek. His green eyes gazed into hers, full of hurt and the need of assurance. She kissed him gently on the lips. Ryan turned and took her into his arms, wanting to be fully surrounded by her embrace. He closed his eyes and laid his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair, brushing his neck with soft kisses. "Just give it time," she whispered. "Time heals everything." Ryan closed his eyes and allowed the warmth of Calleigh's embrace to work its healing power on his wounded pride.


	3. Chapter 3 Death Pool

Title: Calleigh Take Me Away, chapter 3

Time: "Death Pool 100"

Calleigh was stunned. She had just come from analyzing counterfeit $100 bills with Peter Elliot, and just learned that a bill that she had in her pocket was also counterfeit. Not only counterfeit, but it was a supernote–meaning it had come from the Death Pool gambling racket that the crime lab was investigating. What shocked Calleigh more is where she got the bill from–she got it from Ryan. Ryan had given her the bill after Calleigh had picked up an ipod for his niece.

Calleigh found Ryan in the lab and confronted him. He seemed surpised that the bill was counterfeit, but when Calleigh confronted him he admited to playing the Death Pool once. Ryan offered to face Peter Elliot, but Calleigh insisted on the buck stopping with her, stating that the lab's accredidation may be at stake, before she walked off in a huff.

"How could I be so stupid?" Ryan thought to himself.

Later that day, as the investigation was progressing and they were closer to solving the case, Ryan approached Calleigh.

"Calleigh, you have to believe I honestly didn't know the bill I gave you was counterfeit," Ryan said.

"I believe you," Calleigh said, not looking up from her work.

"And I'm sorry I was short with you earlier. When I said I didn't want you to cover for me, it didn't come out the way I wanted to," Ryan said.

"Apology accepted," Calleigh said, still not looking up.

"Are you still mad at me?" Ryan asked, drawing closer to peer over her shoulder.

"I'm just not sure I know who I'm dealing with," Calleigh said, looking him square in the eye this time, before moving away from him.

"Calleigh, what do you mean? I played the Death Pool once. Does that make me a loser in your eyes now?" Ryan asked, growing annoyed.

"I'm not sure what it makes you," Calleigh said. "I guess I never pictured you as someone who would seek to profit from someone else's death.

"Come on, Cal, their celebrities. It's not much different than predicting which Hollywood couple will break up next. It's not like they're people we deal with every day," Ryan said.

"Need I remind you we're in the middle of a murder investigation?" Calleigh snapped. "Your little lottery isn't so harmless anymore, is it?"

"My mistake," Ryan said, hurt. "Well, thanks for covering for me, your precious lab will still be intact," he added sarcastically, turning to leave.

"That's not the only reason," Calleigh called after him, causing him to stop in his tracks. He turned back around to face her.

"Oh, really?" He asked, the sarcasm still present in his voice.. "And what other reason, pray tell, would you have?"

"You're being such a jerk right now I'm not sure I want to tell you," Calleigh said, focusing again on her work.

"Fine," Ryan said, turning to leave again.

"It's because I love you, Ryan," Calleigh called after him. Again Ryan stopped in his tracks. He turned around to face her again, with a look of uncertainty on his face. "You don't get it, do you?" Calleigh asked, looking straight at him. "I covered for you because I love you. I didn't want to see you run the risk of losing your job. You've been through enough because of your eye, now to risk losing your job over something stupid like this? I couldn't let that happen," Calleigh said, turning her eyes back on her work.

Ryan was dumbfounded. "What about you? What about your job being at risk?"

"Peter thinks the bill made its way into public circulation and that I came by it by accident. He's not going to think I play the Death Pool," Calleigh said.

"You still should have let me take the rap. You could have gotten yourself into a lot of trouble," Ryan said softly, drawing closer to her.

"Well, I didn't. And even if I had, it would have been worth it," Calleigh said, gazing at Ryan.

"Calleigh," Ryan whispered, reaching for her. He took her into his arms and held her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such an idiot, and a hothead, and for thinking all you cared about was this lab," Ryan said.

"Shhh," Calleigh whispered, brushing her lips softly against his neck and running her fingers through his hair. "It's all going to be okay."

Later that evening, Ryan took the rest of the money he won in the Death Pool and burned it in a small campfire on the beach. The rest of the team celebrated solving the case by taking a walk on the beach. As the team strolled, Ryan and Calleigh slowed their pace, drifting closer to each other. Ryan felt Calleigh's hand brush against his, and he enclosed his fingers around hers. They walked hand in hand behind their friends, enjoying the soft ocean breeze and the beautiful sunset together.


	4. Chapter 4 The Bad Penny

Title: Calleigh, Take Me Away, chapter 4

Calleigh was boiling mad when she arrived back at the crime lab. She went into the locker room, took off the bulletproof vest which thankfully saved her life, and changed back into her clothes. She dropped the bullet she extracted from her vest off at ballistics and headed down to the break room for a cup of tea before she would process it. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryan saw her flying down the hallway, and he could tell she wasn't happy. He decided to check on her to see if she was okay.

"Hey, slow down there, 'Faster-than-a-speeding-bullet-girl'. Is everything okay?" Ryan asked.

"No, I nearly got killed today, thanks to Jake Berkeley," Calleigh said shortly.

"Jake, the undercover guy. Is he one of your 'complicated' relationships?" Ryan asked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Calleigh said, turning her back to Ryan as she steeped her tea. "No Jake and I are ancient history. We haven't been together since the academy. But he keeps turning up like a bad penny."

"Didn't he have something to do with you getting run off the road and almost drowning a few months ago?" Ryan asked, concerned.

"Indirectly, yes. He was infiltrating the gang that was running weapons. Me getting run off the road was an attempt to destroy the evidence. It was the girlfriend of another gang member, Jake wasn't directly involved with that," Calleigh explained.

"But he was involved," Ryan pressed.

"He was working undercover, as I said. Why do you keep asking about it?" Calleigh asked, her temper not subsiding.

"I'm just concerned, that's all. Like you said, he keeps turning up like a bad penny. Is he looking to rekindle things with you?" Ryan asked.

"Who knows with Jake?" Calleigh wondered. She glanced over at Ryan. "You're not jealous of him, are you?"

"Should I be?" Ryan asked cautiously.

"Give me a break," Calleigh said sarcastically, turning her back to Ryan again. Ryan was silent for a moment, then he reached out and began to rub Calleigh's shoulders.

"You know you're beautiful when you're angry?" Ryan asked flirtatiously. He felt Calleigh responding to his touch, the tension melting from her shoulders.

"Spare me," she said, half-jokingly. Ryan laughed. Then softly he reached up and brushed her long blond hair away from her neck. Calleigh shuddered slightly as she felt his fingers brush against her skin. Softly and tenderly he began to brush her neck with soft kisses, like she loved to do to him when he was feeling stressed. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as he felt her body begin to melt against his.

"Do I make you this weak in the knees when I do this to you?" Calleigh asked breathlessly.

"Every time," Ryan whispered.

"In that case," Calleigh said, turning around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "it's payback time." Ryan smiled and lowered his head onto her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair and brushed his neck with soft kisses. He lifted his head and kissed her passionately on the lips. Then he smiled at her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Dinner at my place tonight, Beautiful?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," Calleigh whispered.


	5. Chapter 5, Man Down

Title: Calleigh, Take Me Away, chapter 5

Time: After "Man Down", part two

Rating: T

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, all belong to the writers of CBS and CSI: Miami

It had been a terrible day, probably one of the worst that Ryan and Calleigh could remember. Their friend and partner Eric Delko had been shot while trying to rescue a woman that Clavo Cruz had taken hostage. She later turned up alive, bound and hidden under a couple of boats near the shore. It would be revealed that she helped Clavo escape, and that Eric was shot by a security guard who was paid off by Clavo.

Calleigh did her best to stay strong and focused on her work in order to catch the people responsible. Ryan did his best as well, but Calleigh could see how affected he was. There were so many times she wanted to reach out and touch him, to comfort him. But she didn't want her co-workers to see. She feared that if she let down her guard, that her own emotions would come spilling out, and she would be of no help to Eric and the team. At the end of the day, after Clavo had been killed and the security guard and the hostage processed for their parts in the shooting, Calleigh invited Ryan over to her place to relax. They picked up some takeout and a six-pack on their way to Calleigh's place. They ate their dinner in silence. Afterwards they sat on the couch together. Calleigh rubbed Ryan's back in a circular motion, and he felt soothed by her touch.

"Talk to me," she said. "What are you thinking about?"

"Eric," Ryan said softly, his voice cracking. "I still can't believe that security guard shot our friend. His job is to protect, and he sells out to Clavo Cruz."

"Just goes to show that everyone has a price," Calleigh said. "At least Clavo won't be a threat anymore."

"I wouldn't be so sure. What about Delko?" Ryan asked. "Who knows how much brain damage he sustained. It's not fair."

"It could happen to any one of us," Calleigh said, reaching up to touch Ryan's hair.

"He's been through so much," Ryan said. "And I was a jerk to him a lot of the time. All those comments about "Delko time" and competing with him over Natalia, who was hardly worth it," Ryan fumed. "None of that was worth it. All that time I could have been a real friend to him, and I was nothing but a jerk," Ryan said, bursting into tears.

"Ryan, c'mon now," Calleigh said, taking Ryan's face in her hands. "You and Eric have become so much closer. None of us understood what was going on with Eric when Marisol was sick, he never clued us in. I was hard on him too until I found out. I think you realized when he saved you after you were shot in the eye with the nail what a good friend and CSI Eric was. Your competitiveness was part of your friendship, and I imagine it still will be. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Ryan sobbed and Calleigh pulled him into her arms. She felt her own emotions stirring and before she knew it she was crying along with Ryan as she held him. Finally their tears and sobs subsided, and Calleigh lifted her head to gaze into Ryan's eyes. She stroked his tear-streaked face, and he did the same to her. He ran his fingers through her soft, blond hair as he pulled her into a gentle kiss. Their kisses grew in intensity as he lay back on the couch, pulling her into a passionate embrace. Her blond hair spilled over his face and chest like a gentle rain as they made love, releasing the emotions they had held in for most of the day. Afterwards they clung to each other, each vowing silently to never let the other go, as the darkness lulled their exhausted bodies into sleep.


End file.
